Field
This disclosure relates to the field of transportation, delivery, and/or receipt of one or several items and to the field of communication, tracking, and control of the transportation, delivery, and/or receipt of one or several items. This disclosure also relates to an item receptacle for detecting when a delivery and/or a pick-up have occurred, to further actions to be taken upon delivery or pick-up confirmation, and interactions with physical items, such as mailpieces.
Description of the Related Technology
An item sender may wish to know when a sent item is delivered to a recipient and/or when an item has been picked up. A recipient may also wish to know when an item has been delivered and is available for pick-up. Systems and methods described herein relate to receptacles and accompanying systems to facilitate these notifications.